Wedding Gifts
by RedHal
Summary: <html><head></head>It's Harry's and Ginny's wedding.  To appease Harry's 4 year old godson, they go on and open their wedding gifts.  However, there's one special gift that neither were expecting.  Especially since one name on the card knows nothing of it.</html>


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Just a quick little story I came up with while working on my 'Cast Reads Books' Stories. It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day and they get a VERY special gift from a certain someone who shouldn't have sent anything. Enough said because that would give too much away.

This may be set up for more, but we'll see

**Wedding Gifts**

Ginny sighed as she looked out her bedroom window at the sight below. Today was her wedding day and she was getting married to THE Harry Potter. Naturally, she had her doubts. After all. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, Youngest-Gryffindor-Seeker-in-a-Century, Youngest-Auror-Head-Ever, and Order of Merlin first class.

She was just the youngest and only female Weasley who happened to have opened the Chamber of Secrets. Though she was also the youngest Holyhead Harpy recruited, but right now, that seemed trivial.

She shook away her doubts. She knew Harry loved her. He still wanted to go out with her after she hexed him once the war was over while everyone was still celebrating.

Since that day, they never kept secrets from each other and she knew just how much he loved her. She had been his last thought before he willingly took that killing curse.

Ginny looked back over the gathering reception. She noticed Bill giving last minute instructions to the four year old Teddy Lupin in a small set of dress robes and the two year old Victorie Weasley in a cute little puffy ruby red dress

Victorie was giving her father a confused look before dumping out her petals in front of her. Ginny giggled when Bill placed his hand over his eyes.

George walked up to the lessons and magically filled the basket back up with the fallen petals and then started skipping around and throwing the petals in the air as if to teach his niece the PROPER way to toss petals

The look Bill was giving George made Ginny wonder if he was telling George that he should have been named Flower-girl.

Ginny turned back to her mirror to straighten out her veil when

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY!" Molly's voice rang

Ginny ran back to the window and laughed at the sight of George in a dress EXACTLY like Victorie's confirming her suspicion of what Bill had said

Ginny grabbed her ominoculars and watched as George was pouting and read his lips

"_Fred would have enjoyed it" _George was saying

Ginny's stomach clinched as she realized that Fred wouldn't be here for this moment. What was REALLY bad about that was it had been Fred to assure her that Harry would come back for her. He just had to kick Death Eater butt so he could snog her in peace.

"Fred. Please be watching. You guys too, Remus, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. That goes the same for you Tonks" she whispered

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Ginny asked

Hermione stuck her head in.

"It's almost time." She said "You okay?"

"Just…Fred should be here" Ginny said to her maid of honor. "So should the Lupins, Potters, and Sirius"

"They are" Hermione assured her "In our hearts"

"How are things downstairs?" Ginny asked hoping for a bit of explanations about George's brief wardrobe change

"There's a bit of tension as everyone between your Mum and Harry wants everything perfect. And Vicky not really getting the whole process wasn't helping." Hermione said. "So George was lightening the tension"

"Harry should know this won't be perfect." Ginny said "Nothing is for him"

"He doesn't want it perfect for himself Ginny. He wants it perfect for you and your family. He knows how hard this is for them. They're youngest is getting married, one of their own isn't here to share in the occasion, and it's been hell trying to keep this from the papers. Besides, he's hoping you'll only do this once"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked

"I've heard Harry admit he can't live without you Ginny and he's scared stiff you'll back out" Hermione said with an eye roll to show that she agreed it was ridiculous

"That won't happen" Ginny said moving her engagement ring to her middle finger to make room for the wedding band.

The engagement ring was a diamond heart with a ruby and a peridot on either side of it. The ring itself as well as the diamond had belonged to Harry's mother and the ruby and peridot had been in the main Potter vault. Before asking her to marry him, Harry had gotten the garnet and aquamarine replaced with the current gems so that even though it had been Lily's ring, Ginny could claim it as her own.

Ginny smiled as she thought back. She should have known Harry was about to ask for her hand in marriage. He had been showering her with his late mother's jewelry. She had wondered why she was the only one getting them and Hermione was left with what had started off as relatively cheap jewelry from Ron until he started getting more money and was able to afford the good stuff.

Of course, it wasn't close to what Ginny was getting from Harry and it got to where Ginny wouldn't wear it around her family

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed

Ginny's head shot up

"You okay?" Hermione asked

"Just…I need a few more things" Ginny said going to her bed kicking herself for not remembering this morning. She bent down and pulled out a hidden jewelry box and opened it up after putting it on her dresser. She pulled out a necklace with a lion-shaped pendant that had a lot of jewels in it. It had been the first Lily Potter jewel she had received

Then she pulled out two heart-shaped earrings that were diamond hearts and clipped them to her ears remembering having been shocked to learn that Lily also didn't have pierced ears.

Ginny just didn't see the practicality of that as she was a tomboy, but allowed her fiancé to shower her with jewels as it made dressing up even more shocking to her friends

Finally, Ginny pulled out a charm bracelet that had five black charms on it and the others were gold

Ginny sighed as she looked at the charms. Each charm stood for someone and the color of the charm indicated their mood. Gold was happy, blue was sad, red was angry, etc. Black was dead

Harry had told her that he had been told by Snape's portrait, that Lily's charm bracelet had herself which was a Lily (Snape had given it as a birthday gift), James which was a deer, Sirius who had a dog charm, Remus which was a crescent moon, Peter which was a wedge of cheese, Snape which was a cauldron, and Petunia which was a Petunia blossom. Lily had her parents' charms removed when they had died.

Ginny had removed Peter's, Petunia's, and the Evans' charms and replaced them with charms for Harry (a snitch), Teddy (a wolf pup), her parents (a plane and a goblet), her brothers (a galleon, an egg, a scroll, a half a heart, and a chess king), her three sister-in-laws (a bird, the Deathly Hallows Symbol, and a Quaffle) , Hermione (a crochet hat), and Andromeda (a star). Ginny also had one for herself which was a Quidditch hoop.

Hermione smiled knowing what Ginny was doing. Ginny was going to make CERTAIN that Harry knew she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon by wearing all the jewelry he had given her

It had been Ginny's plan since planning the dress.

Flashback

_Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur were in the muggle bridal shop with Ginny's newest sister-in-law Audrey. Audrey worked in the Ministry researching legends and myths to find the truth behind the fiction._

"_What about your Aunt Muriel's tiara?" Audrey asked when they were discussing accessories._

_Ginny bit her lip. Just the other day, she had walked in on Harry dealing with a boggart in what was left of the Godric Hollow Home as he cleaned it up for future use after he had redone the plaque. _

_Hearing herself telling him that she loved Dean over him and how he shouldn't have left her made her realize just how much he needed to know he was loved_

_And the way to do that was to show off proudly the gifts he had given her._

"_As much as I…love…Aunt Muriel" Ginny said forcefully. "With what I'm planning on wearing with the dress, I'd be a bit TOO flashy if I add her tiara" _

"_Maybe you should see if Mrs. Potter had one" Hermione joked_

"_She didn't. I saw the wedding picture and she was wearing a simple veil…with all her jewelry" _

End Flashback

KNOCK KNOCK

Molly then entered the room

"Are we rea…' Molly started to ask before freezing at her daughter. "Ginny. You look beautiful"

"Thanks Mum" Ginny said bobby-pinning a stray hair back into place. "I hope I can do the previous Mrs. Potter justice"

"I saw the pictures" Molly confirmed. "I'm sure Lily would have been proud to have you enter into her family. You certain set off her jewelry alright"

"I'm hoping that wearing the jewelry will make her presence more known." Ginny admitted. "Harry should feel his mother here"

"I agree" Molly said. "At least now I can see why you refused the tiara. That would have been a bit over the top…though I'm STILL not sure how I feel about Harry giving you all this jewelry"

"It's the sentimental value that's important Mum" Ginny told her mother. "It's not like he lost any money over it. You know as well as I do that Harry doesn't care about his wealth and gives it away right and left to those he feels need it more"

"I know Ginny. It's just the pride talking." Molly said with a smile. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Considering I've been dreaming of this moment since I was five to the same guy I dreamed of, yes" Ginny said

Molly, Ginny, and Hermione walked down the stairs. Ginny pretended to ignore the dropping jaws of her bridesmaids and the Groomsmen.

"You look beautiful" Arthur told his daughter

"Thanks Dad" she said as Hermione handed her the boquet of Lilies and Roses.

Molly left the room obviously trying not to cry.

Then the music outside started

"Know what to do Victorie?" Ginny asked her young niece.

The blond toddler nodded vigorously

"you look pwetty Auntie Ginny" Victorie said

Everyone left the room two at a time and walked down the aisle separating the chairs. Ginny giggled at the sound of laughter as Victorie was literally copying George's instructions

The music changed to the wedding march and everyone stood up. Arthur and Ginny looked at each other

"Ready?" Arthur said sadly as he pulled her veil over her face

"Yes. And Dad. You're not loosing me. We're making Harry a part of the family legally"

Arthur chuckled and they left the house to walk down the aisle.

Ginny smiled behind the veil as she saw Harry standing at the other end of the aisle. He had obviously been nervous up until this part, but seeing her in her dress, wearing his mother's jewelry, and just being there, seemed to make the rest of the world vanish for him.

Seeing the love sparkling in his bright green eyes, a shade only she can bring out now, she wanted to break from her father and run to him. But she knew that having a perfectly executed ceremony was important to him so she refrained

When they FINALLY got to the end of the aisle,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" the man who was leading the ceremony started

A few hours later,

"I declare you bonded for life" he finished

Ginny and Harry pulled together like they were magnets and ignored the cheers of what was left of the Order and the D.A.

"GO HARRY/GINNY!" their peers joined drowning out the collective 'eeewww' from the children

Ginny felt herself get pulled away from her new husband after what seemed like 10 seconds.

"Ten minutes is long enough" Hermione told her amidst the what was now laughter. The ceremony area had magically turned to the reception area

"Just because you two are married," the best man told the groom.

"Actually Ron. Just because we're married means we can do a LOT more stuff you won't approve of" Ginny said

"Like what?" Ron asked

"Like working on a James or Lily Potter Jr." Ginny said causing George to burst out laughing.

"Ginny!" Percy gasped as his wife giggled

"You're the git that left me with this lot" Ginny reminded him

"Shall we?" Harry asked offering Ginny his arm

"Sure." She said. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we dance, and the sooner we can start the honeymoon."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're eager to get into bed with me" Harry teased

0000

After an hour of partying and chatting with some old friends.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy said running to his godfather.

"Yes Teddy?" Harry asked while in conversation with Dudley and Hagrid who was telling him about how much like Lily Ginny looked with all the jewelry. The latter two were now friendly since Harry had told Hagrid about Dudley's change of heart.

"When are you going to open your presents?" Teddy asked

"Well Teddy…" Harry started unsure of how to tell the four year old that typically wedding presents aren't opened until the couple returns from the trip.

"We can open them now if you want Teddy" Ginny suggested having heard the question.

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, she added quietly, "Screw tradition"

The two walked up to the present table and Ginny put her wand to her throat. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

The yard went silent

"WE'RE BREAKING TRADITION AND OPENING THE GIFTS NOW!" she announced

After half an hour of opening gifts that consisted of galleons, dishes, silverware, his/her towels, mugs, goblets, there were only three gifts left.

"From centaurs of Hogwarts." Harry said smiling at the half-giant knowing that Hagrid had gotten them Sirius' fixed up motorcycle (but had given the keys and a wink so not to worry Molly as he had come on the bike)

"Rowan found it in the forest and started yacking about how it's written in the stars that it's yors." Hagrid explained as Harry unwrapped the small gift.

He opened the small box and his jaw dropped at the sight of the very ring that had been in the snitch that Dumbledore had given him.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry told him before showing Ginny the ring

"Is that…?" she gasped

"Yep." Harry said pocketing the ring as Ginny opened the gift from George

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASELY!" Molly shouted at her laughing son being next to Ginny and seeing what it was

"What?" Harry asked his blushing bride.

She handed the box to him and saw that it was charmed to hold more than it looked like it was capable of holding. He peeked in and saw about 100 pregnancy tests

"Here Uncle Harry" Teddy said handing over a big box.

Harry and Ginny looked confused at each other and read the tag before sharing a confused and concerned look

"George?" Harry asked. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing" George said honestly. "Why?"

"Because this is saying it's from you and Fred"

"UNCLE HARRY!"

Harry turned to his godson quickly and saw Teddy starring at a bag that hadn't been there before.

Harry ran up to the bag and, after scanning it with his wand, opened it up to reveal a pendant and a piece of parchment

"Love?" Ginny asked

Harry handed her the parchment

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Congratulations on your big day. We're terribly sorry we're not able to be here for this, but consider this gift from all of us._

_The pendant will, once you tell it 'take me home' will take you to the house where your father grew up and where Sirius moved to. There is a mirror in one of the rooms. Ask Spunky to show you the big mirror. This mirror is charmed to communicate between worlds. _

_Yes Harry. That means you can talk to us. Spunky can give you more instructions._

_We look forward to chatting with you when you've returned from Hawaii. Just think of surfing as broom flying standing up on water._

_Love, _

_Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks._

"Do you think it's real?" Ginny asked

"We'll test it later" Harry told her pocketing the letter. "It's definitely her hand though"

"What is it?" Molly asked

"A house" Harry told her before he and Ginny attacked the last gift to find a box like a dress would be folded up in. There was a letter on it

Ginny grabbed the letter and read it

_Gin,_

_I just remembered George and I promised you this, but we never came through. We did make to give Harry this, but it was confiscated so you two can share it. You're married now so you share everything with him anyways._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_P.S. I would like to thank Peeves for getting this for me to give to you and Kreacher for transporting it from Hogwarts._

Harry and Ginny shared a confused look as he had read over her shoulder. She lifted up the lid like a muggle pizza box.

The newlyweds stared at the gift for about thirty seconds with shock and confusion written on their faces before they both burst out in pearls of laughter

"What?" Molly asked as the lid closed before she could peek in

Everyone in the crowd was wondering what the private joke was

"Thank you Fred!" Ginny managed to gasp out

Angelina and George exchanged a confused look.

Seeing the confused look, Harry stood up.

"It goes back to when I first met the Weasleys. Fred and George caught me eavesdropping on their goodbyes to Ginny and Molly my first year and they told me so by sending me a very interesting get-well gift that had been confiscated because of the question of sanitation. The reason was because they had promised Ginny this item, but they never came through…until now"

Ginny stood up, flipped open the lid, and held up the gift

It was a Hogwarts' Toilet Seat

The End

_**PLEASE READ**_

Over the next few weeks, I will have polls on my profile concerning my "Cast Reads Books" stories (Details are on profile). There is one now and will be switched out on the 10th of May of 2011. Then that will be up until the 24th when the last poll will be up for another two weeks. That gives you two weeks for each poll and me plenty of time. Your input is important to me.


End file.
